Namiko Heiwajima: Kaa-san
by TeamHanyou
Summary: A one-shot about what I think Shizuo and Kasuka's mother would be like, and what their home-life would have been like in their childhood days, up until their adulthood days - Enjoy!


_Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara! I only own any OC's I use… Shizuo's mother, kinda. _

_This is just a one-shot about what I think Shizuo and Kasuka's mother would be like, and what a little piece of their home-life would have looked like._

_Cause of all the hype about Durarara! X2 (it's amazing so far), I've found myself writing/starting to write a crap load of Drrr! Fanfics, so I got lot's more coming! _

_Enjoy!_

My phone rings, and I see that it's the school calling me. I immediately got worried, knowing why they were calling. I fumbled with the phone, flipping it open and hitting the 'answer' button.

"Hello?" I ask calmly, or at least I try. My voice wavers a little, worry lacing my voice.

"Mrs Heiwajima, we're going to need you to come and collect Shizuo, again" The receptionist said, and I cringe at the way she said 'again' in her snarky voice.

"Alright, please tell him I'll be there soon" I sighed, knowing full well how nervous my boys are right now. I hate it when those teachers make them feel like they're the worst kids in the world.

They aren't. My boys… They are my life. Kasuka, he may be a little desolate and quiet, but he's such a creative character, and Shizuo… He's special. There isn't a single person in the world like him. His strength… Others fear it, but I think it's incredible, and it makes me livid how people judge and fear him just because he's stronger than them! He does get into fights, and he gets hurt, and hurts other kids in the process, but from what Kasuka has told me, he's never the one who starts it. I have Kasuka's honest word, and my own memories too, of hearing kids call him names right before he has a meltdown.

Shizuo, he's a sweet boy. He's so loving, caring and helpful. Since his father passed away, he really did his best to help me as much as he could. He would help me do chores, help me do shopping, he was the one to hold my hand during the birth of Kasuka… The sweetheart even helped me with Kasuka the best he could and he was only 3 years old. He's not a monster. I hate that word.

"Kasuka?" I asked, confused as to why he was sitting outside of the principal's office. He looked up me with his large brown eyes, and a juice box in his hands.

"Okaa-san" He said, giving me a tiny smile. I returned his smile and kneeled down in front of him, cupping his small, soft cheek.

"How come you're here?" I asked him softly, and he just looked back.

"Nii-chan hasn't come out yet" He said, in his monotone voice. He's so sweet, he cares so much for his older brother. I'm glad Shizuo has him.

"Alright, honey. You stay here, you can come home with me and Shizuo, alright?" I say, giving him a happy smile, trying to soothe his worries. He just nodded, giving me a tiny smile again, and sipping his juice box again as I kissed his head affectionately.

I walked into the office, and was enraged at what I saw. They had tied my son to the chair with their belts!

"What on earth is going on here?!" I yelled as I went to release my son from these damn belts. The teachers stood immediately, flapping their gums with their excuses.

"H-he wouldn't stay still! It took five of us to get him away from the playground, we had to get him in here, away from the other children!" One of them said, that snarky receptionist from earlier.

I fumbled with the belts, cringing at the red marks that they had left on my beautiful boy's skin.

"We were terrified! He's a mon_" I snapped.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY SON THAT? HE IS THE MOST WONDERFUL BOY I HAVE EVER MET! YOU DON'T SEE THE WAY HE REALLY IS, YOU ONLY SEE WHAT YOU AND THOSE OTHER ROTTEN KIDS MAKE HIM INTO! YOU'RE THE MONSTERS, NOT MY SON!" I screamed, watching their faces turn from worried, to horrified.

"YOU DON'T EVER SAY THAT ABOUT EITHER OF MY BOYS!" Tears were falling now, I realised. I was slightly ashamed at myself, doing this in front of my son. In all the years of their life, they had never even heard me raise my voice.

"Mrs Heiwajima, please stop this!" That horrible principle pleaded, looking angrily at me, trying to 'lay down the law' with me like he did with the kids.

"I DON'T_" I was cut off immediately. Right when I felt little arms wrap around me, and a head bury itself into my stomach.

"Okaa-san" Shizuo said, sounding too serious for a 10 year old. He moved his head to look up at me, a blush on his cheeks.

"Let's go home, kay?" He said softly, not taking his eyes off mine. I looked into his eyes, seeing worry… I shouldn't be doing this. He shouldn't have to worry about me, it's the other way around. Everything was silent for a while, and in the doorway, from the corner of my eye, I could see Kasuka standing there, his juice box empty. I sighed, giving Shizuo a smile, whilst patting his head gently.

"Alright" I said, my voice barely above a whisper. Shizuo let me go from his embrace, and took my hand as we walked out without a word. Kasuka took my other hand as we made our way through the door, and me and my two sons drove home together, in a comfortable silence.

As we got home, we just curled up together on the couch and watched TV. We were all spent from the dramatics of the day, and we just wanted to make each other feel better. I was sitting in the middle of the couch, whilst Shizuo was next to me, his head on my chest, and Kasuka lying down with his head on my lap. He was engrossed in the programme, and I couldn't help but chuckle at his fascination with media.

"Okaa-san" Shizuo muttered, sleepily.

"Yes, honey?" I replied softly, a smile in my voice.

"I… I'm sorry I made you cry" He said, effectively making my smile drop. I sighed, and buried my head into his brunette hair.

"Oh, baby. It wasn't you who made me upset. You could never upset me, honey, I promise" I said, which made him clutch me in a tight hug. I smiled as he muttered a hopeful:

"Really?"

"Yes" I said simply.

Since then, I enrolled Shizuo into a new pre-school, and he seemed to be doing better, even though he still got in scuffs every now and then. Of course, Kasuka had wanted to follow his brother, so he enrolled too.

Things became… Worrying when they got into high school. Shizuo had finally met some friends he could be around without getting irritated and set off. I think he told me his name was Shinra. He'd also made a friend in middle-school called Tom Tanaka. He's a nice boy, but he was the reason for my Shizuo dying his hair blonde.

"Shizuo, what did you do to your hair?" I asked from the kitchen table, dropping my fork at breakfast, but of course, Kasuka just kept eating.

"Dyed it" He said simply, sitting down at the table as he gathered food on his plate.

"But, why sweetie?" I pushed, sort of worried that he was in a gang or something. I know, a stupid mothers worry, but you have to ask. We do live In Ikebukuro, after all.

"Felt like it, ok?" He snapped at me, making me jump at the sudden raise in his voice. He looked at me for a moment, probably noticing my hurt expression, and his features softened.

"Sorry, Okaa-san. I didn't mean to_" He began, but I knew that things were hard for him right now. I knew about the bullies. Kasuka talked to me about it when Shizuo refused to. So, I reached my hand over to cover his.

"It's alright sweetheart. I know things are difficult for you at the moment, but you still have us, right Kasuka-chan?" I said, putting on the cheeriest smile I could muster, as I motioned for Kasuka.

"Yes, of course" He said, before going back to eating. I smiled even more, turning back to Shizuo, but I was engulfed in a hug instead.

"Thanks, Kaa-san" He said, sounding as if he were about to cry. I just smiled, and hugged him back. My, he's getting tall.

Time went by, and he became better. He was getting into less fights, and he brought friends round for dinner from time to time. Shinra always managed to make me laugh, and he was so polite. Tom, as always, radiated calm energy and always helped me clean up after dinner, but then again, so did all the boys.

Kasuka had begun to come out of his shell as he started taking acting classes. I was quite surprised when he came to me asking for them, but I was so happy to see him showing an interest in something.

I took up a second part-time job to pay for them, and the shifts were long and hard… But it was worth it. Kasuka would tell me stories of what he'd learned in each class, and even gone through some scenes they had worked on for me when we were home alone. He didn't look like it, but I knew he was enjoying his new-found passion.

Everything went downhill when that boy came into my son's life. Izaya Orihara, was pure evil. He broke my poor son down, and framed him for a crime he didn't commit. Of course, everyone blamed Shizuo for the crime. It's easier to pin this on the "strongest man in Ikebukuro". What a load of nonsense.

When all that nonsense was out of the way, Shizuo became very serious. He'd always been quite a serious little boy, but never this bad. He would stop laughing, stop talking to us, and he got into more fights.

It broke my heart when he moved out. He got a job, and moved into the more central Ikebukuro. I didn't want him to leave… I remember when he told me.

"Okaa-san" He said, coming into the room.

"Oh, Shizuo-chan, what's the matter?" I asked softly, smiling at my son. I loved it when he spoke to me. He looked at me a moment, a slight flash of guilt in his eyes.

"I'm moving out" He said, clearly and strongly but not harshly. My eyes opened, and my lips parted in shock and sorrow.

"Oh?" I said, trying to sound interested and supportive. However, the wet tears had already began to fall, without my noticing. Shizuo, my sweet boy, immediately kneeled down in front of me and took my hands in his.

"But I'll only be in the centre of Ikebukuro. We won't be far apart, I promise" He said, almost frantically. He was squeezing my hands hard now, a sign that he was truly ashamed that he'd made me cry. But… It wasn't him who had made me cry.

"S-Shizuo-chan… I'm… I'm so proud of you" I said, taking deep breaths in between to steady the sobs and tears. My shoulders shook, and Shizuo just stared at me with this look of shock on his face, and then… My baby boy, had begun to cry as well.

"Now, now. Don't cry, honey" I said softly, sniffling as my own tears subsided. I reached out and wiped away his tears, cupped his cheeks and gave him a cheery smile.

"I'll be fine. It's just… I'll miss you, that's all" I said, trying to sound as positive as I could, given the circumstances. I was being such a mother… I just, didn't know if he was ready to stand on his own two feet… Or… If I was ready to be left alone. Kasuka's acting had taken off, and he was now signed to an agency, so he was barely here. It broke my heart to have him travel all over the place without me, seeing as he's my youngest, but… It's his passion. I can't stand in the way of that, and better yet, he's amazing at what he does. It's something so beautiful… I can't stop that.

"Oh, Kaa-san… I'll visit, I swear!" He said, full on hugging me now. I smiled at his roughness. He was just like his father.

"I know you will" I said, stroking his golden hair that I had grown to love a lot. It did suit him, after all.

I had helped him move into his apartment. For his first one, it wasn't bad, and I knew that he would be fine as Shinra was living only 10 minutes or so away from him.

It's been 4 years since then, and I'm content. Kasuka moved out soon after, but he'd already had his independence before Shizuo. He called me as often as he could, and sent me money through the mail, even though I protested at the beginning. He says he wants to take care of me… He's always been a caring boy.

Shizuo calls me often too, but not as often as I'd like. He, like Kasuka, also sends me money through the mail. I knew that they had devised a little agreement, that I call the "Take care of Kaa-san" operation. They must think I'm already senile!

Visits were extremely rare from either of them, which upsets me. But I know that they have their own lives now… They are independent. They are men now…

One night, I decided to go to a convenient store, just near the centre of Ikebukuro. I was walking through the small store, and I saw someone… He was a tall, largely built, handsome golden haired bar-tender. My beautiful Shizuo-chan. He was standing there in the fish isle with a woman who looked like a kitty biker… Ah, she must be Celty-san. Shizuo had told me about her, and also Shinra, saying that they were an item.

Excitedly, I walked up to him, tapping him on the shoulder. He turned to me, an irritated look on his face, as always. However, it was immediately replaced with a soft, shocked expression. As his mouth slightly opened, his toothpick fell to the ground, catching the attention of the young biker woman beside him. I smiled brightly and waved, giggling a little at his dumbfounded expression.

Suddenly, my feet were not touching the ground anymore. My bags fell to the ground, and I let out a soft shocked yelp as my son lifted me into an embrace. He buried his face into my long, curly brunette locks, and muttered something along the lines of:

"I've missed you"

I chuckled and returned his embrace.

"You and your brother need to visit your mother more often, you silly boy!" I scolded half-heartedly. He chuckled, putting me down, but also looking off to the side, scratching his head awkwardly.

"Sorry, Kaa-san" He muttered softly, looking embarrassed. Before I could reassure him, a screen was shoved into his face by the woman I assumed was Celty.

"SHE'S YOUR MOTHER?" I could tell it read, as the screen was slanted so I could see. He looked at this woman with an irritated/confused face. My Shizuo-chan is so cute! ~

"Yeah. Okaa-san, this is my friend Celty. Celty, this is my Okaa-san, Namiko" He said, being as polite as I remember him as a child. The woman typed frantically on her phone, before shoving it into my face for me to read.

"It's so nice to meet you, Mrs. Heiwajima-san! I've heard a lot about you from Shizuo-san and Shinra-san" It read, making me giggle.

"Oh? You've been talking about me, Shizuo-chan? All good things I hope?" I gushed, making him blush and grumble.

"Of course, baka. There's nothing bad to say about you" He muttered, which I thought was sweet. But, I did pinch his cheek, making him wince (probably fakely to humour me).

"That's sweet, honey. But don't call your mother a 'baka'" I said, in a mockingly angry tone.

"Sorry" He murmured, but it came out quite strange seeing as I was pulling out his cheek.

I smiled, letting go of his cheek, which he rubbed. I reached for his face, and placed a kiss on his cheek, making him and, probably, the woman, blush.

"I've missed you, my boy" I say sweetly to him, warmth and love filling my heart as he smiles, a genuine smile at me.

"Yeah, I missed you too, Kaa-san" He said. The woman typed frantically on her phone again.

"She's so pretty, Shizuo-san! And you're totally different with her" Celty typed, holding the phone so that both of us could see it. Shizuo blushed, yet again, in embarrassment, and grumbled again.

"She's my Kaa-san. I wouldn't be mean to her" He confirmed, making both me and Celty gush at how cute he is.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry, I forgot my manners Celty-san! It's a pleasure to meet you, and you can call me Namiko!" I said politely at the, assumingly, mute woman. She typed and showed me the screen.

"The pleasure is all mine, Namiko-san!" I smiled at her. I like this woman, she seems a good fit for Shinra.

"So, Kaa-san. You doing some shopping?" Shizuo asked, as we all became very aware that we were having a full on conversation in the middle of a convenient store. I blushed and nodded.

"I'm making Yakitori tonight, and they only have the sauce for it here" I said, suddenly remembering my reasoning for being here. He nodded and we began looking for the sauce.

"This one?" Celty asked, holding up the jar. I smiled and nodded, accepting it from her.

"Thank you!" I said, already imagining the delicious Yakitori I could eat later.

"So… Yakitori?" Shizuo muttered, blushing as he looked at his feet. I smirked, and Celty looked from him to me, confused.

"Yes. Two servings, actually" I said, testing him. His head shot up.

"How will you eat two servings by yourself?!" He exclaimed, his fiery nature returning.

"I'll manage!" I said back, and chuckled at the pout on his face.

"You'll come for dinner, won't you honey?" I asked, finally giving in, knowing all the gears turning in my boys head. His face lit up, like it did when he was a child.

"Thanks Kaa-san" He said, giving me a smile. I smiled at him, before buying my products and walking out of the shop, with Celty and Shizuo by my either side.

"You guys need a ride?" Celty asked, gesturing to her parked up motorcycle. I paled, and Shizuo laughed at me, whilst Celty's gestures looked frantically worried.

"My mother isn't the best passenger. She gets freakish travel sickness" Shizuo explained, finished with his cruel laughing at his poor mother! I pinched his cheek, and he feigned pain, again.

"Don't laugh at your mother!" I scolded playfully, letting go of his cheek.

"Tch. Sorry" He muttered. Celty walked over to her motorcycle and hopped on.

"It was nice meeting you, but Shinra will be hungry back at home" Celty said, with her phone, obviously. I beamed at her, loving this girl already.

"Oh, it was my pleasure! Shinra tells me of how you look out for my little Shizuo-chan, so you have my eternal thanks!" I said, making Shizuo blush and, assumingly, Celty laugh as I saw her shoulders shaking slightly.

We said our goodbyes, and made our way to my car as I drove us back to my house.

It was an amazing evening. Having my boy home had me over the moon. I just wish Kasuka-chan could have been here with us, but he was working and I understand.

We ate our Yakitori in peace, and chatted about what was going on in our lives, and reminisced some good memories about his childhood, and even talked about his Dad. We then spent more of the night on the sofa, watching TV like we used to. He fell asleep for an hour or two, and ended up absentmindedly curling up to me, with his head on my chest. I just chuckled, and stroked his hair, enjoying the feeling of my baby sleeping soundly on me like he did when he was a child.

No matter how old they get, your children never change. Shizuo and Kasuka are men now, with their own lives and hardships, but they still come back to me in the end, because they will always be my babies, and I will always love them more than I can ever imagine. Some people ask themselves how you know if love is real… That's not the question you should be asking. You should be asking yourself, are you willing to die for it?

I would die for my boys in an instance, and every mother says that… But it's true. It's almost an instinct that's built in parents.

Kichirou, I hope you can see this. I hope you can see our boys, and I know that you're proud of them just as I am. We all miss you… More than you think.

Shizuo ended up waking at about 10PM, and ended up saying he had to leave because he had work the next morning.

"Sorry, Kaa-san" He said, feeling guilty for leaving me. He knows that I miss him, and it hurts me whenever I see him walk out the door, just like the day he moved out.

"Don't be silly, honey. Just… Don't leave it so long to visit from now on, alright? I miss my boys" I said, tears nearly falling from my eyes. Don't cry, you'll make him overthink things!

"I won't, I promise. I've missed you too… And dad" He said, looking over to the mini-shrine of his father. I smiled softly at him, before pulling him into a soft embrace.

We separated, and I kissed his cheeks and the top of his head.

"Alright then, I'll see you soon, baby" I say, smiling my brightest smile for him. He smiled back, hugging me quickly again before turning and going home.

Come back soon, my boys.

**Shizuo's P.O.V: **

_Ring… Ring… Ring_

"Kasuka. From now on, we're going to visit and call Okaa-san a lot more often, got it?"


End file.
